1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for correcting abnormalities of the spine, and more particularly to a harness for improvement and correction of functional scoliosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scoliosis is an abnormal lateral curvature of the spine. Structural scoliosis refers to a structural abnormality in the anatomical structure of the spine, such as wedging of the vertebral body. Functional scoliosis is a condition caused by an unbalance in the development of the muscles on either side of the spine. For example, persons carrying loads on one side of the body, such as mail carriers, may develop this condition. Functional scoliosis is common in females, believed to be caused by differences in the size and weight of the breasts. The condition often appears at puberty and may progress for the life of the person, with the most rapid progression occurring before the closure of the epiphyseal plates as the body attempts to compensate and adapt to the weight differential.
Prior art attempts to treat functional scoliosis have utilized rigid braces. One disadvantage is that young persons object to such braces and may resist continuing to wear the devices. More importantly, braces may not permit the body to naturally overcome the problem, since the weaker muscles are not developed.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method without the use of braces that will improve functional scoliosis, and will encourage strengthening of the weaker muscles involved in the condition. It has been found that functional scoliosis can be moderated or corrected by the present invention.